


The Flight Before Christmas

by Diakkomass 2020 (Diakkomass20xx), PyroTato



Series: Diakkomass 2020 [10]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Airports, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Eventual Romance, F/F, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diakkomass20xx/pseuds/Diakkomass%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroTato/pseuds/PyroTato
Summary: For the tenth day of Diakkomass, PyroTato and Wakeru brought us an endearing story about a completely random encounter in unfortunate circumstances. A tale of how one can find a warm embrace in the middle of a blizzard, if patient enough.- SleepyAkko and Diana are traveling when fate intervenes, forcing them to stick around. They inevitably meet and a new love is born.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Diakkomass 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034991
Comments: 23
Kudos: 95





	The Flight Before Christmas

Diana stared out the window of the cab. A pale fog enshrouded the horizon, and all around them, snow continued to fall. She imagined that the roads would’ve been absolutely buried under thick white carpets by now, and the greenery caked in globs of ice. There was no way of knowing, however; the snowfall was so dense and heavy that it obscured everything more than a couple metres away from her face. Even with her near perfect vision, the hazy outlines of buildings still faded in and out of sight.

It was this weather that worried her. She was waiting on a flight a few hours from now that would bring her back to Wedinburgh. The occasion in question? An annual Cavendish Manor Christmas gathering, no doubt filled to the brim with aristocrats, politicians, and presidents of various organizations, and the perfect opportunity to do some networking. It would be improper for the Cavendish heir to not show up to such an event.

Of course, she could certainly do without the sea of suitors that usually swarmed the Manor during the holidays. Though Diana tried her best to express her unavailability— she was too busy to date, goddamnit, and firmly believed in the presence of love in a relationship— they just kept coming. Whether romantics hoping to win the ice queen’s heart, or opportunists seeking a connection and a fortune, there were always at least a few men waiting to try for her hand... and her patience.

The soothing motion of the moving cab came to a sudden halt, jolting Diana out of her thoughts and nearly out of her seat. Her driver turned and gave a sheepish grin.

“Sorry miss, ‘m not used to drivin’ in ice. Anyhoo, we’re here now, so uh, feel free ta step off!”

Diana cracked open her wallet, quickly thumbing through some of the smaller bills from within her selection. “And how much would the fee happen to be?”

“Oh whoops, almost forgot about that! That’ll be $45.00 miss, right on tha dot. Safe travels, and happy holidays to ya!”

Right. Happy holidays indeed.

* * *

The airport itself was absolutely bustling with activity, which was no surprise. With less than 3 days to go before the holidays, people were clamoring to hop on the next flight to whatever destinations they had in mind, whether it be some tacky ski resort or the warm atmosphere of grandma’s house. Everywhere she looked, Diana could see them— young couples ready to fly home and meet the folks, parents struggling to keep watch of their restless children, and business people absolutely packed the room. Taking care to duck and weave between the many people bundled together in the freezing airport, Diana carefully made her way to the check in counter, only to discover a line longer than Queen Elizabeth’s lifespan.

Of course.

Though she’d taken care to arrive a few hours before departure time, Diana wasn’t so sure that she’d reach the end of the line before then. With only a few days to spare before now and the holidays, she couldn’t afford to be late. And of course, that was banking on that there would be no delays because of what was shaping up to be a blizzard raging outside the airport. Speaking of delays… there were websites where you could check flight delays, weren’t there? Diana frantically swiped through her phone, just managing to tap open the browser with frozen hands when a sudden weight collided into her back. The surprised woman barely had time to react, only just sidestepping the ankle of some poor older lady in front of her. Her other foot hit the ground and she breathed a sigh of relief… only to realize that her legs were now crossed. Diana could only watch in horror as her knees met, locked, and gave out, sending her face hurtling at her luggage at an approximate velocity of 1 metre per second.

_So this is how I die, isn’t it? Humiliated on the floor of a public airport._

If only she could’ve at least collapsed somewhere warmer, perhaps back at her hotel room, or in the arms of some loving spouse who would’ve rushed her from the public eye… 

In that moment, Diana felt her shoulder and lower back hit something soft, heat suddenly appearing and spreading through her side. She glanced up through half lidded eyes at whatever heroic person had deigned to save her life. Blue orbs met red, the latter of which moved away impressively fast as the stranger righted herself, and then Diana.

“I’m so sorry for bumping into you! Are you alright?”

* * *

Akko cursed her luck. First, she’d overslept and almost missed her flight. Then her roommates got stuck in traffic, forcing her to run the rest of the way to the airport like a madwoman. If the faceful of platinum blonde and tea green strands in her face were any indicator, her body had opted to use a stranger as a brake instead of stopping itself once it got inside. But all too soon, the faceful of hair she received was replaced by empty space. Akko stared in horror as the woman she collided with lost balance and began falling face first towards her luggage. She lunged forward desperately, arms outstretched—

And sighed in relief when she felt a person’s weight land safely in them.

Quickly helping the other woman up, Akko took a second to take in the stranger’s piercing blue eyes and vibrant hair. _Of course, out of all people to accidentally tackle, I choose the cute one. Nice going legs, very cool._ Straightening her clothes and stepping back, Akko hastily blurted out an apology. She braced herself for angry shouting, a stern reprimand, whatever embarrassing consequence might follow nearly bowling over someone without warning. However, what she didn’t expect was the stranger’s next comment.

“You’re wearing… _shorts._ ”

“Eh?”

Akko looked down, perplexed. In her rush to get out the door, she’d forgotten to wear proper attire and just threw on whatever was available. In this case, that happened to be a thick, hooded orange coat, a royal blue scarf, red boots, and yep, you guessed it, shorts.

_Quick, Akko, say something so she doesn’t think you’re weirder than you already are._

“Oh yeah, the cold doesn’t affect me that much.”

_Great, now she thinks you’re one of those people that wears nothing in snowy conditions and thinks it’s “no big deal”._

The stranger arched an eyebrow. “It’s snowing outside. We’re in under -12 degrees Celsius weather.”

“... yes.”

“And you’re wearing _shorts_.”

“I— Yes?”

“How in the name of the nine above is that possible? You aren’t even shivering!”

“I… guess I’m lucky?”

“Uh huh.”

The stranger’s eyes met Akko’s once more, Akko noting that her cheeks were flushed red, likely a side effect of the biting cold. “Well, thank you for catching me, I suppose, Mrs. … ?”

Blinking rapidly, the brunette flashed a rueful grin. “Kagari. My name’s Kagari Ats— ah, Atsuko Kagari. Nice to meet you!”

“Ah. Well. Thank you again, Mrs. Kagari.”

“Oh, please, just call me Akko! What’s your name?”

“Diana Cavendish, pleased to make your acquaintance.”

And with that, Diana spun on her heel, returning her attention to her phone. It hadn’t been damaged much in the fall— in fact, there were no cracks or scratches in sight. Breathing a sigh of relief, she resumed her intrepid quest for flight delays. Scrolling as quickly as her frozen fingers would allow, she searched on and on and, damn, this particular site could really use some better formatting. The filters were anything but intuitive, the table that listed flights was set on an eye gratingly bright backdrop, and…

Akko’s voice rang out from behind her. “Are you checking flight delays?”

Diana hadn’t expected to carry on a conversation in line, but she supposed it was a better alternative than standing in silence for a few minutes. “Yes, actually. Flight BLZIT420, to Wedinburgh. It doesn’t appear like there’s any, though.” Giving her phone a few quick taps, she held it up for the other woman to see. “We’re still set to leave in two hours or so.”

"Oh, dope, we're on the same plane! Wait." Akko's jaw went slack. She looked like someone had punched her in the gut. " _Two hours?!_ Are you kidding me?!? My roommates told me it was leaving in thirty minutes!” Oh, she was so gonna kill Sucy when she got back. No wonder Lotte looked so guilty that morning!

Diana, meanwhile, raised her eyebrow yet again. “Your roommates did you a favor and got you here on time. It _is_ useful to arrive an hour or two before boarding, you know, just in case something happens,” she said, earning a pout from Akko.

“Yeah, I guess. But a whole two hours! At least I won’t miss the Shiny Chariot Christmas Concert this way...”

Now _that_ got Diana’s attention. “Shiny Chariot? As in Chariot Du Nord from that band Believing Hearts?”

Akko sprang up, invigorated. Her eyes twinkling and smile giddy, she turned towards Diana. “You a fan of the Shiny Chariot?”

Startled by the sudden shift in Akko’s expression, Diana took a step back. “Well, I, er… I wouldn’t call myself a fan, per se. Believing Hearts used to be my obsession in secondary school but I always enjoyed CM’s vocals more than Chariot’s, though it’s a shame CM won’t sing anymore.”

“Yeah, I guess she was pretty good, and it sucks that she doesn’t make more music, but Chariot was always the face of the band!” Akko was getting more and more enthusiastic by the minute. Every word she said was accompanied by increasingly animated gestures. “Her iconic line in _It’s Gonna Be June_ , her hairstyles, her ambition, you can’t not love that, _c’mon!_ She carried Believing Hearts!”

Diana frowned, hoping the brunette in front of her wasn’t saying what she thought they were. “What do you mean, carried Believing Hearts?”

“Well, the other members were talented, sure, but Chariot had the charisma to keep them going, y’know? The majority of the fans loved her, I’m pretty sure half the fans were there just for her, and she’s the only one with a successful music career after the fact!”

Now that was a statement Diana couldn’t let slide. “Du Nord was overrated, and the majority of fans only liked her because she was young and attractive. Meridies had the strongest vocals of the group and she danced the hardest. Didn’t you hear her in _Strings Attached_? Her solos were the best part of the songs in that album, hands down. The only reason her career went downhill after Believing Hearts broke up was because her record label wouldn’t support her properly.”

Akko’s face formed an angry pout. “I guess we’ll have to agree to disagree, then!”

“It seems so.”

“Ahem”.

Both women turned to see that they’d arrived at the front of the line. The attendant at the counter wore a mildly irritated expression. Behind them, the next people in line tried and failed to conceal laughter. Mortified, Diana rushed through the check in process and security. As she made her way to the gate, she turned back and saw Akko had already begun walking the same direction to the waiting room. _Oh god_ , Diana thought, and quickened her pace slightly to avoid the other woman. Akko immediately doubled her stride, walking past Diana with near comical speed and even daring to stick her tongue out at the other Believing Hearts fan when she’d gained some distance. Diana could only roll her eyes and sigh— how a grown woman could act so childish was beyond her, but oh well. She breathed a sigh of relief when Akko turned to the right toward the duty free shops, and stepped into the waiting area at the gate. There were plenty of hours to spare before the next flight was due, and, well, more time to wait meant more time to work. Reaching into her bag, Diana pulled out her laptop. However, only 20 emails and 3 calls later, she felt her eyelids begin to droop. A quick glance around the room told her that there were remarkably few people in the area, especially for the holidays. Chances were she could fit in a short nap. Stowing away her computer and leaning back into the chair, Diana prayed that she wouldn’t wake up with a stiff neck.

* * *

Diana groaned, rubbing bleary eyes with a groggy hand. She’d woken up to a thrumming pain just under her skull, stiffness in her shoulders and tailbone, and ungodly screeching from the pits of Tartarus… or maybe just a child in an airport. Blinking drowsily and reaching up to massage her poor neck, she took in her surroundings with bleary eyes. The waiting room was absolutely packed to the brim with people. A toddler stood to her left, tears flooding from his eyes as his parents tried in vain to calm him down. She could hear their hushed whispers growing more and more frantic as their son screamed higher and harder than before. 

“I WANT SANTA!!!”

“Honey, we’ll get you a… Santa when we land. Just, please, _calm down_.”

Diana winced and began searching through her bag for something she could calm the kid with… candy? Some toy? Her eyes shone as the search revealed one York peppermint in her bag. She turned towards the boy before realizing that a stranger handing a small child some chocolate might not be the best look. Heaving a heavy sigh, Diana slumped into the chair and resigned herself to a few more hours of suffering before seeing a familiar figure enter the room.

Akko strolled into the waiting area with arms full of snacks and trinkets from the duty free shops and stores. She glanced around, looking for an empty seat. Instead, her eyes landed on a small kid, bawling his eyes out in the middle of the room. Looking down into her arms and back up at the kid, Akko managed to extract a small Santa doll from the pile and stuffed everything else into her bag. Crouching down next to him, she gave the kindest smile she could offer.

“Hey there, lil’ buddy!”

The crying boy sniffled and rubbed his eyes. “Who’re you?”

Akko tapped her chin and raised her eyes to the ceiling, pretending to think. “I’m one of Santa’s helpers… but don’t tell anyone that, okay?”

The boy sniffed again, confused. “But Santa’s helpers are elfs. You don’t look like an elf, you’re too big n’ you don’t have pointy ears!”

Akko chuckled. “Not all of his helpers are elves. Some of us grow big and tall so the grownups and the kids can’t tell we’re here, keeping an eye on things for Santa. But I can trust you and your mommy and daddy… _can’t I_?” She paused for dramatic effect, hoping the boy’s parents would catch on. To her relief, they both nodded, the father even giving her a mock salute.

“We won’t tell anyone!”

Glancing back at the boy, she handed him the Santa doll. “Now, even with all us helpers, Santa still needs help sometimes. You seem like a good boy, and with this doll, Santa will be able to see just how much of a good boy you are!”

The boy took the doll in his hands precariously, turning it over like it might have some hidden compartment or other secret to it. “It doesn’ look dat special. Are you sure?”

“Positive. And remember, the magic works the strongest when you believe.”

With that, Akko gave the boy a conspiratorial wink and turned around, only to lock eyes with the Shiny Chariot hater from earlier. Scowling and turning the other direction, she quickly walked past the other woman, not even sparing a glance at the empty seat next to her. But try as she might, she couldn’t find another vacant chair in the room. The flight wasn’t for a while… why was the room so damn packed? Sparing a glance at Diana, Akko weighed her options… and decided to lean against the wall instead. Tired legs were one thing, and someone was bound to get up eventually… right? As if on cue, the intercom flickered to life.

“This is an announcement for passengers on flight BLZIT420 to Wedinburg. The flight has been delayed due to bad weather conditions. The flight crew has arrived at the gate, but the ground crew is still de-icing the wings of the aircraft. Optimistically, our new departure time is 11:50 AM, but further delays are still possible.”

_Ah, yes._

_Fuck._

As strong as her legs were, and as stubborn as she was, Akko wasn’t sure if she could stomach hours of standing in place. She glanced anxiously at the full room, then back at the empty seat. Diana was looking at her. They held each other’s gazes for an awkward second that seemed to stretch on for eternity before the other woman turned away, Akko noting with a small smirk that the back of her head looked remarkably like a cabbage. The Cabbage-Head fiddled with her bag for a second before setting it down in her seat and walking towards Akko. Startled, the latter of the two froze before scrambling for her luggage, prepared to dash away as quickly as—

“You _can_ come sit next to me, you know.”

Ope. Too late. She was already here. _Quick, Akko, say something, anything._ “And why would I sit next to someone who hates Chariot?”

_Why the hell would you say that?!?!_

Diana pinched the bridge of her nose exasperatedly. “Look, you can either come sit down or you can lean on this wall for the next few hours or god knows how long it’ll take them. I don’t know about you, but I’d rather sit so…” She gave a noncommittal shrug and turned to leave. Akko hesitated, but shrugged her bag farther onto her shoulder and followed a second after.

They sat for a few minutes, Diana checking her phone and computer as Akko fidgeted nervously. Twice, the usually talkative brunette opened her mouth to break the silence, only to snap it shut and look away as no topic came to mind. Eventually, unable to bear the prolonged quiet anymore, Akko spoke with the first thing that came to mind.

“So. Uh. Nice weather we’re having, huh?”

Diana turned to her and arched an eyebrow. “It’s practically a blizzard outside.”

Okay. Okay. So maybe she’d screwed up the opener, but at least they were talking now, right? “I uh— it is? It is! B—but the snow is nice, don’t you think?” Well, that was a shit line. Akko cringed and forged on. “I mean, everything looks nice when it’s covered in snow? And it’s um… fun to play in?”

Diana gave her a strange look, but much to Akko’s relief, it softened a bit. “Yes… I suppose you’re right.” Leaning back into her chair, the formerly occupied businesswoman sighed. “I haven’t had the chance to, er… “play in the snow” for a while now. Never had the time or the reason.”

Akko was taken aback. “You haven’t gone skiing? Haven’t built a snowman, or had a snowball fight?”

“Well, I have, but it’s been years. You could say I had a bit of a sheltered upbringing.” Diana bit her lip nervously. “I never really had friends when I was younger that I could just play with, and my relatives weren’t exactly eager. My parents… we used to play in the snow when I was young but after they died…” She felt her voice catch and waver slightly.

“Oh… I’m so sorry, I didn’t know.” Akko cursed inwardly. _Why the hell did you have to remind her about her dead parents?_ But then Diana spoke.

“It’s quite alright. Like I said, it’s been some years since then. I’ve made peace with my past.” She directed a reassuring smile at the brunette, who gave a shaky grin back. The conversation lapsed back into a comfortable silence as Diana resumed work, and Akko scrolled through her phone.

“You know… about earlier, I’m sorry for calling Chariot overrated.” Startled by Diana’s sudden comment, Akko nearly dropped her phone. “Eh?”

“I guess I’m just hung up on nostalgia for the past. That band used to be my childhood and seeing them break up, especially when groups like Wild Hunt had a reunion…” Diana chuckled and ran a hand through her hair. “Foolish, isn’t it?”

“No, no, not at all,” Akko exclaimed. “It’s fine to commemorate the past, you know? As long as you can recognize the future.” She rubbed the back of her head ruefully. “I shouldn’t have trashed Croix or the rest of Believing Hearts like that either. The entire band was amazing in their own ways, not just Chariot.” Brightening up somewhat, she turned to Diana. “What was your favorite Believing Hearts album?”

Diana stared up at the ceiling, lost in thought. “It would have to be _Strings Attached_ , honestly. _Superstar_ and their debut album were both good but I like to think _No Ropes_ shows them in their prime… and of course, how could you forget _It’s Gonna Be June_ and _Hi Hi Hi_?” She paused for a second, turning to Akko. “I’m guessing you like _Superstar_?”

“Yep! But that’s not my favorite!” Akko grinned and leaned closer to Diana. “Guess which one is!”

“Uh… BelieviN’ Hearts?”

“Nope, not BelieviN’ Hearts! Try again!”

“The Essential BelieviN’?”

“Wrong again!”

Diana dug through her memories but could not find for the life of her the name of some other album… unless… 

“Surely you don’t mean the Christmas album?”

Akko’s rapidly widening grin told her otherwise.

“But why? Chariot isn’t nearly as prominent in that one. If anything, Croix and Pisces have more of the spotlight...” Diana’s confused mutterings trailed off as she noticed Akko practically vibrating with excitement.

“Because _it’s Christmas_! Who doesn’t love songs about cuddling by the fire, or spending time with the family, or kissing under the mistletoe?” Akko slumped back into her chair, brushing her bangs out of her face. “And yeah, it doesn’t bop as hard as some of the songs from the other albums like _Strings Attached_ or _Superstar_ but it’s a nice change, you know? They’re famous for stuff like _Hi Hi Hi_ and their shows that stuff like their acapella gets overlooked. And it sucks too because they’re so talented!” She sighed wistfully, a dopey smile on her face. “But mostly because it’s a Christmas song and I like hearing about cuddling by the fire and kissing under the mistletoe.”

“Oho, so we have a romantic here?” Diana smirked, adding a teasing lilt to her comment. Akko immediately surged forward, cheeks blazing, ready to defend herself. 

“Look, I’ve never dated before, alright?! I just think it would be neat to, you know, have some company on the holidays or something that’s not my family. Besides… everyone I know’s already in a relationship. My roommate’s dating this great guy, I have a friend who’s in a polyamorous relationship with two other girls… it just feels like everyone’s got someone and I’m all alone.” Akko sucked in her breath. “Sorry. I _totally_ dumped that on you out of nowhere.”

“It’s quite alright, you know?” Diana reached out to give the other woman’s hand a reassuring squeeze, and Akko felt her heart skip a beat. “I understand that sentiment. Everyone always seems to find “the one”, except for you, right?” She glanced meaningfully at the brunette, who could only look away.

“Even so, trust me when I say take your time with finding the right person. Don’t feel pressured to date just because the people around you are, or because they expect you to. A loveless relationship is one of the worst types you can have.”

“You… sound like you have experience.”

“I do.” Diana chuckled. “That I most certainly do. My family is very adamant about my finding a spouse, producing an heir to the family name, and all that. Every year, they invite me to this damned Christmas gathering and there’s always a room full of suitors waiting for a chance at my hand and my family’s name and fortune. I endured it during the first few years, but one can only stand so many snobby men talking over them or boasting about their skills in bed before getting sick of it.” She scoffed and shook her head. “I couldn’t imagine spending my life with any of those impudent sods. My aunt stopped encouraging me since the 40th failed date or so, but eventually I’ll have to cave and marry someone… if not for love, then for the sake of my family’s reputation and my mother’s legacy.”

Akko frowned. “Your… mom’s legacy? What does that have to do with your love life? If you don’t mind me asking, of course.”

Diana sighed, her expression growing tired and longing. “My mother, in her lifetime, worked tirelessly to provide people with greater access to healthcare and first aid. She had health problems… and despite that, she worked so hard… so hard that it killed her.” Her hands shook, and Akko could feel her grip tighten, see the tears forming in her eyes. “I wanted to be like her when I was younger. Dedicate my life to helping others, to saving lives. Part of her duty as the matriarch of the family was to continue the bloodline, to have an heir to survive the Cavendish name, and now that duty falls to me.” Her voice broke on that final word, breath hitching as she choked back sobs, willing the moisture in her eyes to dissipate. “And instead of following along with it and choosing someone already, I’m only delaying the inevitable.”

“ _No._ ”

Diana looked up in surprise, then confusion. “What do you mean, no? I can’t exactly change—"

"Look, didn’t you just tell me nothing’s worse than a loveless relationship?”

“Yeah, but I—”

Diana’s would-be excuse ended when Akko held up a finger to her lips. The expression on the brunette’s face was fiery, determined, and earnest when she spoke. “You’re talking all this duty and tradition and obligation, and _sometimes_ that stuff is important! But right now, it isn’t making you happy, is it? You aren’t enjoying being with any of these people, and like you said, you can’t imagine being with them for the rest of your life. And honestly, I don’t think your mom would want you to do this either, you know? You’re your own person, not some carbon copy of your parents meant to be their clone. So yeah. You’re definitely not wrong for wanting something more in your relationships than just a kid or to make your family happy, so if you’re not happy by the end of it then what’s the point?”

Akko finished her speech, chest heaving to regain her breath. She looked expectantly at Diana, who gave a tentative response.

“I… suppose you are correct on that front. But even with all that said and done, it’s quite hard to tell whether someone likes me for me or only because I represent an asset to them. Sometimes I fear that my family’s wealth, or the company is all they can see.” She laughed, but it was bitter, devoid of any happiness or humor. “I wonder, would anyone actually be attracted to me, or am I so much of a bore that I need money and a name to hold their attention?”

Akko surged forward, clasping both of Diana’s hands, and leaning in. “Don’t say that! You’re cute as hell, and I’ve only known you for a few hours but you’re really nice, and fun to talk to! If anyone can find someone, it’s you. _Believe in your believing heart, and reach out for what you desire!_ ”

“Ah.” Akko looked on, puzzled, as a blush not dissimilar to the one when they’d first met spread across Diana’s features. It wasn’t because of the cold, was it? They were in a heated room, there was no way— oh yeah, she called her cute, whoops. Akko could feel the heat begin to radiate from her own face. Looking down and seeing their clasped hands didn’t help the situation much either. Giving an awkward chuckle, she slowly released Diana, feeling a twinge of regret when the action left an empty sensation in her palms.

“But. Uhm. Yeah. You should be able to follow your heart, if you want to.” Akko gave a nervous chuckle, trying to ease the tension that’d suddenly emerged in the atmosphere. “You deserve at least a little happiness in your relationships after all those crappy dates, right?”

Diana opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted with a sudden announcement.

“Would all passengers travelling to Wedinburgh on flight BLZIT420 please have your boarding passes and passports ready for boarding. Flight BLZIT420 now boarding at gate 69.”

“Oh crap, that was faster than normal! Looks like that’s our call to go!” Akko shot up in her seat, scrambling for her boarding pass. “Ugh, why is this thing so darn crumpled… I’m in 70B, you?”

Diana frowned, squinting at her own pass. “Oh dear, my seat’s at 12A. It seems we’re nowhere near each other.” Akko groaned in disappointment.

“So, I guess this is goodbye?”

Diana nodded. “I suppose it is.”

“Well, it was nice meeting another Chariot fan! Or well, Believing Hearts fan, really.” Waving to Diana, Akko gathered up her luggage in preparation to enter the queue, but Diana stayed in her seat.

She certainly hadn’t expected a morning at the airport to be so eventful. To bump into a stranger, fight over some band, and pour her heart out to them later… life was full of surprises, wasn’t it? And in the end, to be told to follow her desires…

What did she want?

Why, to inherit the company, of course. To carry on her mother’s legacy, to go on helping others, to maintain her family’s reputation. That was what it had always been, and those goals hadn’t changed. And yet, something still nagged her in the back of head, something that told her that there was more. Would it be selfish of her, then, to pursue a romantic life to her liking? To duck the responsibilities expected of her from birth for the sake of her own enjoyment?

_Oh mother, how I wish you were here. Surely you would have the answers for me._

“Yo, Diana, you good?”

Diana blinked twice, zoning back in. She looked up to see a concerned Akko waving a hand in front of her face. “You coming? It’s boarding time.”

“Ah, yes, sorry. Give me a moment, I’ll be right there.” Hastily gathering her things, Diana stood and followed Akko to the door. The brunette smiled and nodded at her before turning around, waiting for the line to advance. They left the room and stepped onto the tarmac and for some unknown reason, Diana felt a lump rise up in her throat. Glancing nervously at the stair leading up to the door of the aircraft, then back to her feet, she made her decision.

“Akko.”

The brunette turned in surprise, but offered a friendly grin. “What’s up?”

“Our conversation from earlier,” Diana began, already feeling the anxiety beginning to set in. “It was most enlightening.” Akko beamed.

“Well, that’s great to hear!”

The other woman took a deep breath, willing courage to surface. “I was, er, wondering if you’d like to continue it sometime. Over coffee, after the Chariot concert, maybe?” Her heart sank as Akko didn’t respond, merely staring in shock. “I mean, of course, you don’t have to if you’d rather not. I understand perfectly and apologize if I made you uncomfortable, it’s just been a long time since I’ve had a conversation like that and— _oof_!” Her words trailed off as she heard the thud of luggage hitting the tarmac and found herself enveloped in a bear hug.

“Yes, I would love to!” Akko wrapped her arms tighter around Diana, pulling her into an even snugger embrace. Diana chuckled and returned the favor.

[ ]()

Perhaps this year, Christmas wouldn’t be quite as dull.

**Author's Note:**

> Flight BLZIT420 of Rolla Joint Airlines: We like to fly high.


End file.
